


Never judge a book by its cover (or Charles by his sweet disposition)

by ximeria



Series: Mutant School AU [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Charles proves he's more than meets the eye.</p><p>Charles and Erik never managed to actually HAVE sex last time, the universe being an eternal cockblock. Safe to say it can only go on for so long before something blows (pun fully intended).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never judge a book by its cover (or Charles by his sweet disposition)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a bit mean to the boys, not letting them actually DO anything about the UST (even after the last one, trust me, something came up to interfere with it!)

Erik walks down the hallway. Every step's a measured length, a measured speed. He doesn't want to seem like he's in a hurry, but he kinda is, so he's aiming for something just short of impatient.

With each step he curses Logan and Brian Xavier. He curses the people who make anti-mutant boot camps. He's been away for nearly two weeks, last night they finally cracked the security and they've just come back with twelve kids who are skittish around others, not trusting anyone.

It also doesn't help that Erik was sent out right after his and Charles' pretty public display of anti-hostility. He grins to himself and he's well aware that, as he passes a couple of the younger students in the hallway, they shy away from his manic expression.

It's not his fault that a huge ass fight like the one last night leaves his body thrumming with adrenaline. Normally he'll just find a training room and pull it down around his ears, beat the shit out of anyone who's stupid enough to spar with him.

Only, now? He'll take fucking Charles for the first time over a training session that will merely leave him feeling drained. Of course, if he can't find Charles, he might take his adrenaline high out on anyone who's stupid enough to get in his way.

He's checked and Charles is supposed to be down here somewhere - teaching, and this has Erik laughing so hard, self defense. Little Charles? If not for the fact that he's so damned horny, he would go there to just watch and taunt. He might just do that anyway. No one would blame him.

As he finds the right door, he slips through it and stops dead. Two weeks without someone shouldn't have this sort of impact on him, because Erik isn't dependent on anyone, least of all Charles. It's just a natural, physical need because Charles is so very attractive. Really, that's all there is to it.

The problem is, the first thing he sees in the room is Charles flipping a much larger student over his shoulder, dropping him flat on the floor. Erik can sympathize with the look of surprise on the student's face.

"Always turn your opponent's size and strength against them. Turn their advantage to yours," Charles explains, his back to the door.

Erik wonders if he's been noticed by Charles, but Xavier just carries on, explaining and showing the students what he means. Erik pulls at the neck of his t-shirt. It's terribly hot in the room and he wishes that someone would turn on the AC.

Because it has nothing to do with the play of muscles under Charles' white t-shirt or the way he moves faster than Erik's ever expected him to do.

Then he realizes why Charles hasn't greeted him yet. The room has a sort of cotton-y quality to it and he knows that there's a dampening field on, to keep them from using their powers. Interesting.

"You never know if you end up in a situation where you've overloaded your power, where it's gone and you can't use it," Charles carries on, "and I want you to think about what your fellow students' advantages and disadvantages are - with power as well as without." He gestures at the clock on the wall. "That's it for today, everyone, I'll be seeing you next week and I'll be wanting to know what conclusions you've come to."

The kids file out and Erik walks past them, more than a few of them obviously recognizing him if the giggling and pointing is anything to go by. He gives them his meanest grin and they suddenly seem to have things to do elsewhere.

Charles still hasn't turned around and Erik thinks; this is his chance. He knows that outside the dampening field, he'll probably never be able to sneak up on Charles. If he can just get behind Charles, catch him unaware and wrestle him to the floor. He reaches out...

...and finds himself staring up at the white ceiling, the mattress on the floor surprisingly hard against his back.

Charles is staring down at him, his lips twitching in badly hidden amusement.

Erik reacts rather than thinks, lashing out to grab Charles' ankle, feeling the heat of his bare skin as the other man's not wearing shoes or socks. He manages to pull Charles' foot out from under him, causing him to land with an 'oomph' next to Erik. And of course Erik isn't going to let the chance get away from him. He moves quickly to pin Charles to the mattress.

Again he finds himself flat on his back, but this time with Charles sitting astride his chest, knees almost painfully digging into Erik's arms, keeping them pinned.

Charles is outright smirking now, shaking his head at Erik, who's just staring up at him. How the hell...?

"Erik, ever heard of not judging a book by its cover?" he asks cheekily.

Erik allows a growl to escape him. Charles is being difficult. Two weeks of no contact and he wants to play hard to get?

"Erik," Charles is leaning down, not to kiss him, but to put his lips right next to Erik's ear. His voice is low, seductive and his breath is warm against Erik's ear. "Erik, I can tell from your physical reaction you don't mind me taking the lead today."

"Charles," Erik says, mock sweetly, "let me up and I'll screw you through the floor."

"Language, Erik," Charles' tsks-tsks' at him.

Erik can tell he's hard and he can tell that he wants this as badly as Erik does, so why the hell is he fighting it? Erik arches, trying to free his arms so he can roll them over.

Charles pulls back a little when Erik struggles, staring down at him. He puts a hand on Erik's collarbone, slides it up a little until his fingers are resting against Erik's throat, just under his chin. "I like a little foreplay before the main dish," he whispers, mouth hovering just over Erik's.

Erik bares his teeth. So does he, but for fuck's sake, during the past two weeks, when he hasn't been fighting to free mutants, he's been thinking about Charles. Charles under him, bent over a desk, tied to the metal headboard of Erik's bed.

"I've only been thinking of being inside you for the past two weeks," he manages to rasp out.

Charles' fingers tighten just a fraction. His eyes are so unnaturally blue and sharp and... "Erik... darling, did it ever cross your mind that I might've been jerking off for the past couple of weeks with nothing but the imagery of you on your hands and knees in front of me or on your back, your legs over my shoulders, begging me to go faster..." he leans closer, nips at the corner of Erik's mouth, "...harder?" he whispers before biting into Erik's lower lip.

The sound that escapes him is so fucking embarrassing, because it's so far beyond needy and he feels as if he's about two sizes too big for his skin. His dick feels about three sizes too big.

"Charles," he drawls, because he refuses to just bend over for Charles. He's been fantasizing about having Charles under him for what feels like ages. He's not giving up on that now. "I know we haven't known each other for that long, but I prefer to top."

"I'm not picky," Charles says, with a small laugh, "I like switching, but this time? No, you don't just come waltzing in here, expecting me to just spread my legs and invite you in."

Erik just licks his lips without answering, because that is one beautiful piece of imagery there. He's brought back as Charles' slaps him on the cheek, none too gently.

"Do pay attention, Erik," he says sweetly. "The dampening field in this room will keep you from using your powers, and while you are indeed physically stronger than I am," he admits, "I can keep doing this all day." Charles caresses his cheek where he just slapped him, leaning in to gently kiss it. "I like foreplay - and I don't mind the rough kind." He sniggers. "There's something to be said about Klingon style courtship."

"Geek," Erik rumbles, and it shouldn't be this hot, really, it shouldn't.

"Who's the bigger geek for getting the reference?" Charles laughs. The laugh tapers off and he just sits there, staring down at Erik.

"Erik," Charles says in a low voice. "Erik, give yourself to me."

"I..." Erik grinds out. He can't look away, he can't close his eyes. The room should be keeping Charles from using his mind tricks, and even so, Charles would never use his powers to get what he wants.

Charles tightens his grip on Erik's jaw and pushes his head to the side. He leans in and licks along the shell of Erik's ear.

"Oh, god," Erik moans. His whole body feels like it's on fire and he wants to rub himself up against Charles.

"Just relax, Erik," Charles mumbles, before nipping at Erik's earlobe, sucking it into his hot mouth.

There's a minute shift in Charles' balance and Erik somehow finds enough conscious thought to react to this, wrestling him onto the mattress and holding him down. He can't get over how Charles whimpers, arches against him, hard against Erik.

Erik grinds down against him and it feels so perfect, so good. Charles strikes at his shoulder and it's harder than Erik could have imagined, aimed perfectly to numb his muscles. He doesn't let up, though, doesn't give an inch, because if he does...

And that's just it. Charles doesn't seem to need an inch. His thighs are hard against Erik's hips, one heel is hooked around the back of Erik's knee, the other he plants hard in the mattress. Erik's busy pulling down the neck of Charles' t-shirt, warping it, almost tearing it, trying to put his mouth on as much skin as possible.

One second of lust hazed lack of control, of inattention and somehow Charles flips them and Erik's back where he was before, flat on the mattress.

Erik stares up at him, incomprehension clouding his mind. He was enjoying himself, damn it.

Charles smirks and much to Erik's surprise, he doesn't try to pin him like he did before. Instead he slides down, making sure that he rubs his crotch hard against Erik's, eliciting a whimper.

Dragging his hands down, Charles digs his nails in, and Erik can feel the pressure through his thin shirt. Charles pauses, his hands on the fastening of Erik's pants. He doesn't look up to meet Erik's eyes, but Erik can tell he's smiling.

Then he flicks the button open and Erik closes his eyes, acquiesces.

It feels... so strange and strangely liberating. Like his whole body just relaxes, or at least loses the tension it's been tight with since Charles made his intentions clear.

Erik feels Charles' hot breath against the bare skin where his pants and boxers have been pulled down. Bursting against the achingly hot skin of his erection, it feels as if his skin is on fire, like it's going to.... Erik throws his head back and some kind of noise escapes him as Charles hot mouth closes around his cock and the bastard is humming, the vibrations driving Erik crazy. Not to mention the wetness and the... oh. It's possible he's going to go off like a god damned teenager, because Charles rolls and tugs at his testicles just right.

There's an almost painful squeeze around the root of his cock and he knows Charles won't let him come just yet. It thrills as well as annoys him and Erik finally allows himself to reach down, to dig his fingers into Charles's shoulders.

The moan this elicits from Charles, only makes Erik grin wider. He opens his eyes and looks down, then quickly closes them again. It's enough that he can feel every movement of Charles' neck under his fingers, adding visuals to the pretty fantastic blowjob he's receiving will make him blow too soon.

Erik is lost in the sensations for a moment, then he can't help but tense a little as he feels Charles slide a finger down between his ass cheeks. He takes a split second to wonder where Charles got lube, because it's slick against his opening.

Charles slides the tip of his finger inside and Erik bites back a heartfelt moan. It feels fantastic when the initial burn subsides and Charles works him open, adding another finger, then a third. It's almost mesmerizing, the rhythm, and a small curse escapes Erik when Charles eventually pulls back out.

Then his shoes are being pulled off, the jeans and boxers as well and Erik grabbles for purchase on the mattress where there is none to be found, bracing himself as Charles pushes his legs over his shoulders and presses the head of his cock against Erik's opening.

"Erik?" The request is barely audible, breathed out between two heartbeats and Erik is blown away with the request being asked _now_.

"Yes, damn it, just... just...," Erik writhes on his back. He wants friction, but the moment he reaches for his own cock, Charles knocks his hand away.

"Not just yet," he pants. "You're so beautiful like this," he whispers, voice full of awe.

"Charles!"

Charles finally takes pity on him and pushes in. Slowly and almost painfully, even with the preparation. The burn fades and Erik feels like he's going to burst.

"Breathe, Erik, breathe!" Charles voice is a mixture of a breathless laugh and naked want.

Erik draws in his breath, shuddering as he gets used to the feeling of Charles inside him. Then Charles moves and Erik swears he's seeing stars. He opens his eyes and looks down the awkward bend of his body, his legs wantonly hanging over Charles' shoulders, his cock flush against his abdomen and his t-shirt pushed up under his arms.

Charles has taken his t-shirt off and Erik watches avidly as sweat makes his pale skin glisten, causes his legs to slide a little.

"Oh, Erik," Charles says, just holding him, buried to the root, staring into Erik's eyes.

"Please," Erik gets out. He doesn't know what he's pleading for, but he needs Charles to do _something_.

"It's alright," Charles grinds out, turning his head and planting an obscene kiss on the inside of Erik's thigh. "Let me take care of you," he whispers, turning his heated gaze back to meet Erik's.

And he does. Erik lies back, Charles nearly bending him in half as he pulls out and slams back in.

Erik cries out. He knows Charles is going to aim every damned thrust at his prostate and he'll hit it, every time. Erik is lost in the feel of Charles moving. Hard and fast, in and out of him. And he won't last long, he knows that. It doesn't help that while he's feeling lost for a moment, Charles croons at him, telling him to come.

It's a demand he can't not follow. Charles' hand curls around Erik's cock and everything explodes. It's a good thing that there's a dampening field, because Erik feels like he should be pulling and pushing at every piece of metal in the room otherwise. Possibly tearing down the whole place.

It's a hell of an orgasm, double layered somehow and Erik is lost. Lust and want and a feeling of awe and ...love, though he's reluctant to use that label just yet.

His senses start working again and he's stretched out on the mattress, Charles slumped over him.

"That was..." Erik says, then trails off. He lacks the words to properly describe this.

Charles chuckles weakly, winces and gently pulls out of Erik.

Erik makes a face. There's a reason why he'd normally use a condom, because he can feel the stickiness of lube and semen trickling out of his body.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Charles mutters, pulling Erik's t-shirt off him and wiping him off with it.

Erik can't even find the energy to bitch at him for that, because the t-shirt's already sticky with his own come.

They just lie there, in silence for a few minutes and Erik finally feels like his heart has slowed to its usual, steady beat.

Charles is the one who reluctantly gets up first, offering Erik a hand up. Which he takes. And he doesn't let go of it, just holds it, basking in the heat of Charles leaning against him. Charles laughs a little, pulls back and snags his own t-shirt from the floor.

Erik decides that Charles looks fantastic with his face flushed and his pants around his ankles.

"You better get dressed," Charles tells him, and holds out his t-shirt.

Erik just raises an eyebrow, but puts the shirt on while Charles pulls his own pants up. Pulling the shirt down, he finds Charles holding out Erik's jeans and boxers as well. Erik dumps his boxers and just puts the jeans on. They'll chafe, but it's worth the heated look Charles gives him. He hunts down his shoes as well and puts them on.

Charles reaches up and rights the seams of Erik's t-shirt. Being Charles' shirt, it's just this side of a little too tight and a little too short. He slides his hands down over Erik's chest and rests them on his hips. "Logan told me you'd be back sometime today, it's why I was prepared," he admits.

Erik sways a little, allowing himself to get lost in Charles' eyes. He frowns. "Prepared?" He doesn't want to dwell on why the hell Logan told Charles when he was due back.

Charles chuckles quietly, looking up at him through his eyelashes and he _knows_ it doesn't work on Erik. Erik glares at him, but it only makes Charles grin wider. And there's something fundamentally wrong about that. Erik's glare never fails to make people shrink away.

"It's why I had lube on me, silly," Charles says with a wink. "Way I figured it and why Logan told me you were on your way, you needed something to get you down from that high you seem to be on when you've been on a mission."

"Fight or fuck," Erik supplies helpfully, watching Charles licking his lips.

"That would be it," Charles grins. "I supplied you with both." He pauses. "So, I think you should have a shower," he says, biting his lower lip. "Then you should have a change of clothes, go debrief, before Logan comes looking for you..." He runs a finger up Erik's chest, where Erik intercepts it.

"I take it the shower won't be with you," Erik guesses. He'll be terribly late if they do shower together, but oh, how he wants to.

"Unfortunately not," Charles agrees, lower lip pushed out, a pout, disappointment clear in his voice. "However," he continues, lips curving into a mischievous smile, "when you're done with the debriefing," Charles trails off, tightening his grip on Erik's hip. "When you're done, come by my quarters... you can...."

"Have my revenge for you fucking me?" Erik says crudely, squeezing Charles' hand before letting it go.

"I was going to say repay me," Charles says with a shrug. "I am going to go up there, have a shower, maybe a wank... which may or may not involve a few toys and plenty of lube."

Erik swallows hard. "You'd..." he tries to say. He wants to say... he doesn't know. The mental image of Charles...

He's pulled abruptly back to reality when Charles stretches up and kisses him surprisingly chaste on the lips.

"Go," he whispers. "The sooner you sate the curiosity of our great leaders, the sooner you'll be back with me."

"You're a fucking tease," Erik grumbles, but he steps back, because he knows if he doesn't, Charles won't and if they don't stop now... He turns and walks towards the door.

"Erik," Charles calls out.

Erik turns around, giving him a questioning look.

"If I were, as you say, a tease," Charles says, standing there, looking like an invitation to sin, "then I wouldn't put out." He licks his lips, just the tip of his tongue slipping out. "And Erik?"

"Yeah?" Erik grinds out. He's this close to just saying fuck debriefing and going for Charles.

Charles lifts his hand and sucks his thumb in to the first knuckles, pulling it back out and it glistens with a thin layer of saliva. "I fully intend to put out, and out, and out..." he winks as he turns and starts picking up his stuff.

Erik takes a step forward, without even thinking.

 _'Nuh-uh, Erik, business before pleasure.'_

It stops Erik in his tracks and he tries to tell his body to be patient. "Don't stay down here for too long," he says gruffly, "I'll be at your door shortly." He marches over to the entrance and slams it open. Marching down the hallways toward the elevator, he doesn't notice if anyone else is around, he's far too caught up in keeping himself from running back and taking what's just been offered.

Then it hits him. While he's in the steel encased elevator, the metal humming around him. There was a dampening field, a strong one and still, he'd heard Charles, perfectly clear in his mind. It might also explain why no one had come in during their little... tryst. Erik puts a hand over his face and laughs. He can't help himself. Dear god, he doesn't even like telepaths and yet here he is, completely and hopelessly in...

He stops himself, allows a small smile to escape before he straightens up. Well, safe to assume that life with Charles won't exactly be... boring and he certainly plans to put Charles powers to the test, starting when that damned debrief is done.

The chuckle in the back of his mind is a challenge he wouldn't dream of turning down.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I believe someone lamented the fact that there was far too little bottom!Erik out there - somewhere in a comment on another of my x-men fics. Consider this my contribution to help balance the universe *g*


End file.
